


R&R With The Admirals

by Doucheflamingo



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Grumpy Old Men, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5180534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doucheflamingo/pseuds/Doucheflamingo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone needs a little vacation time, even the admirals. But what happens when they have an unexpected tag-along?</p>
            </blockquote>





	R&R With The Admirals

**Ukkari Hot-Spring Island ~ Grand Line**

“I’m aware that we’re entitled to vacation time, but this is bullshit,” the large man yelled into the den den mushi.

“Quit being such a hardass Sakazuki, and take a damn break for once. The world won’t blow up without you.” Sengoku mumbled to himself, “Might even get a bit safer without you.”

“What was that?”

“Nothing, nothing. Just try not to destroy anything or anyone, alright.”

There was a pause. Sengoku stared into the den den mushi, worried.

“Uh, Sakazuki?”

“YOU DIDN’T TELL ME HE WAS HERE!”

“What? Who’s there?”

“THAT DAMN BORSALINO!”

“Oooh, that’s a bit rude, Sakazukiiii. I thought I’d grace you with my company.”

Sengoku could hear the sound of teeth gritting and rolled his eyes.   
“The three of you all managed to take your vacation at the same time, and same place.”

“Wait, Kuzan is coming too?” It was at this moment, Sakazuki lost any and all desire to stay on this island. Peace and quiet was something that was damn near unattainable with Borsalino around. Add Kuzan into the mix and there was sure to be trouble. 

“Just do as I say, Sakazuki.” With that, he hung up, leaving the other man to deal with Borsalino.

Said man took a seat underneath the umbrella Sakazuki was seated under. “Soooo, taking a vacation, are we?”

“Isn’t that obvious?”

“Ohh, don’t be so firey now, Zuki. Vacation is a time to relax, enjoy yourself. Leave the stresses of work behind~”

“Don’t call me that.”

* * *

 

**Unknown Island ~ Grand Line**

Kuzan slumped down at the small noodle stand, his long legs almost too much for the tiny establishment. Ordering a simple bowl of ramen, he allowed his eyes to peer over at the only other patron currently joining him.

A man his own height, although not quite as thin.

Short, almost spikey hair.

Neatly trimmed beard.

The scar over his eyes though, that’s what really stood out. The cane sitting next to him explained his handicap right away.

“Good afternoon,” the stranger said through a mouthful of noodles.

“Ah,” Kuzan scratched the back of his head sheepishly at staring. “Hello.”

“Lovely day for a ride, isn’t it?”

Kuzan’s mouth opened a tad bit at the man’s statement. He leaned his back out of the stand, taking a look at the bike propped up against the wall. “Uhh..”

The other man tapped his ear, “Good hearing.”

“Ohh,” Kuzan smiled at the man. “Good enough I suppose. Would be a lot better if I knew where I was going.”

The cook gave Kuzan his meal, encouraging him to eat up. He gave his thanks and broke his chopsticks, ready to dig in.

“You’re lost?”  
Kuzan switched his noodles to his left cheek. “Ararara, not so much as lost as ummm.” He paused momentarily to think, “just not sure where my destination is.”

The other man swallowed his mouthful and let out a boisterous laugh. “That sounds lost to me, my friend!” 

“And where might you be headed?”

“Me? Oh, supposedly there’s a new island. A hot spring island. I thought I’d go and relax for a bit.”

Kuzan almost choked on his ramen. “Arara hot spring island? Do you…know where it is?”

“It’s about two islands over from this one, just a few day’s worth of travel. Why do you ask?”

Kuzan pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and unfolded it. At the top written in big, bold letters UKARI HOT SPRING ISLAND. Underneath was the location, details of his accommodations, and even a personal letter from Tsuru herself.

_Don’t get lost – Tsuru_

Kuzan was quite happy to just sleep his vacation time away, but Tsuru insisted he did something. He told her that napping was something, but she insisted it wasn’t. The two went back and forth for a while, with Tsuru finally making a suggestion.

“How about that new hot spring island? I heard it’s quite relaxing.”

And without another word from the man, she had made the decision for him. Come hell or high water, she was making sure he spent his vacation somewhere other than his couch.

The sound of slurping broke him from his reverie.

“Ahh, that’s your destination, is it not?” 

“According to my letter, it is.”

“Well then, why don’t we travel together? I’d be more than happy to show you the way.”

“You don’t mind?”

“Not at all, a travel companion would be a nice change of pace. That is, if you would have an old, blind man like me.”

“Arara, don’t put yourself down. It would be how would you say,” Kuzan paused looking for the proper word. “Pleasant to have your company.”

“Well then, I’d be delighted to join you.”

Anyone who saw two grown ass men riding a tandem bicycle on a bridge of ice were….well they were at a loss for words. Majority of them who went so far as to retell the tale were met with boisterous laughter. Despite their honest to goodness pleading for everyone to believe them, the lack of evidence and absurdity of it all conspired against them.

* * *

 

As the days of traveling passed, the two fell into an easy companionship. Conversation was light and easy, with much joking between the two. Bicycling with one another had been less a chore, and more of a fun way to pass the time.

It had been long since Fujitora had ridden a bike, years in fact. He was quite enjoying the experience, the chill from Kuzan’s ice trail refreshing. 

“Kuzan, may I ask a question?”

“Shoot.”

“Why is it that you have a bike that seats two people, when it was only you to begin with?”

Kuzan’s hand left the handlebar, and rubbed the back of his head. “Well, see, my last bike…I uhhh…”

Flashbacks of what had happened to his trusty, old bike popped in his mind. His face scrunched up in disdain at the memory, his fingers running over a small bump on his head.

She would be missed.

“It got a bit messed up on the way over.” His hand returned to the handlebar, gripping it with assurance. He chuckled at the oddity of a single man riding a tandem bike on his own. “This was the only one I could find to replace it.”

“Ahh, that explains it.” Fujitora chuckled along with Kuzan. “Almost as if it was destiny.” His sightless eyes peered up at the sky, his eyes crinkling in mirth.

It didn’t take long for them to arrive at their destination, the large sign at the entrance of the resort bright and inviting against the backdrop of the night sky.

“Here at last,” Kuzan mumbled under his breath. He slung his bag over his shoulder and scratched the back of his head. 

Fujitora ambled behind him, his cane echoing in the silence. “Let’s go get our rooms and rest up for the night, what do you say?” 

Kuzan smiled at the thought of a room and the bed it would entail. Traveling was fun, but sleeping and lazing about?

Much more enjoyable.

“Sounds like a plan.”

* * *

 

The sound of a newspaper crinkling and silverware made little noise on the veranda, the chirping birds and singing cicadas creating their own unique song.   
Vacation or not, Sakazuki was not one to get behind on current events.

Borsalino was busy tucking into a plate of pancakes, enjoying the late brunch.

The two of them had slept in. Well, Borsalino had. Sakazuki woke up with the sun and had enjoyed the serenity of the early morning in his own solitude. Then Borsalino had come knocking on his door, wanting his company for brunch. Craving a cup of coffee, he had agreed.

A familiar figure sat down at the table, a plate and bowl of food in hand. A second man sat down shortly after him.

“Ahh, good morning Kuzan. Finally made it?”

“Borsalino,” he nodded in his direction as he passed the bowl of food over the unknown man.

“Who’s your friend?”

“This is Issho, we rode over here together.”

Issho held up his hand for a handshake, Borsalino gladly accepting it. “Nice to meet you.”

“Likewise.”

Kuzan wanted to sigh, but held it back. “And that’s Sakazuki.”

Sakazuki looked the newcomer over with a wary eye. The man seemed affable enough. Almost familiar. He wondered if Kuzan had a habit of picking up strays. He took Issho’s hand and gave it a firm shake and greeted him.

Issho took note of their voices, speech patterns, and the intensity of their handshakes. It was little things like this that helped him get to know a person.

“It’s a pleasure to meet the both of you.”

“So, you’re here to relax to, huh Isshooo?”

Swallowing his mouthful, he nodded. “That’s correct. I heard talk of this place and thought I could use a nice soak.”

“Saka and I were going to just after we finish eating, care to join us?”  
“That sounds nice.”

Sakazuki lowered his body into the heated water, the temperatures doing nothing to his already heated skin. 

Borsalino didn’t have quite the same reaction. Dipping a toe in, he immediately retracted it and gave a slight groan. “Ahh, so warm. Kuzannn, could you help us out here?”

“Just get..uhh…what’s the word?” Kuzan slipped in the water and closed his eyes for a few seconds. “Aah-aahhc. Arara, just get used to it.”

“Hmm, Kuzan where’s your friend?” Borsalino smiled over at him. “You didn’t lose him already?”

“Friend? Issho?” Kuzan looked around as if the large man was hiding himself. “He was just-

The sound of screaming stopped Kuzan mid-sentence. It wasn’t just any screaming. It was loud and high-pitched. It was female screaming.

Sakazuki’s face fell. “He didn’t.”

The three hopped up, securing their towels and headed out to the changing room.

There, being led by a young woman, was Issho. She held him on her arm, the other holding up her towel. He leaned into her, an apologetic smile on his face.

“Forgive an old, blind man. I wasn’t aware.”

“It’s perfectly fine, darling!” 

“Issho,” Kuzan called out to him.

“Ahh, there are my companions.”

The girl led him over, her arm still around his. “You should really take better care of your friend. Poor thing got lost.”

Issho chuckled nervously and ducked his head down in shame. 

Borsalino walked over and took Issho from the woman. “So sorry ma’am, we’ll keep an eye on him.

“Alright then!” She went to walk away, but paused. Turning back around, she smiled at the men. “Maybe we’ll run into each other later Issho.”

“I’d enjoy that,” Issho responded. His lips quirked up into a smile at her playful tone. 

The three admirals watched her turn around and walk out of the room. The minute she was gone, their eyes all shot to Issho.

They all watched as his smile grew larger, the sheepishness leaving him. A few light chuckles even left his lips.

Borsalino couldn’t help the devious grin that blossomed on his face. “Issho, you dog.”

Realizing it wasn’t just ‘an accident’ Kuzan smacked his forehead. “Why didn’t I think of that?” He looked over at the entrance to the women’s side, eyes full of unscrupulous intent. 

“Don’t even think it.” Sakazuki was not about to sit there and let these…. these imbeciles perform such an immoral act. He rubbed his forehead, feeling a headache already coming on. 

“Aw come on Saka-kun. We just want to have a little fun.”

“That is not fun! That is immoral and will not happen while I am around!” He gave them all a look, almost like one a teacher would give while reprimanding a student. “Now get your asses back in the hot springs and stop trying to start something!”

The other three marched by him, heads slightly hung in shame. Well, Borsalino’s wasn’t. He was smiling as per usual, just subdued a tiny bit.

* * *

 

As the four got situated in the water, they fell into conversation, mostly centering around good natured jokes.

Borsalino chuckled at the memory, Kuzan smiling right along with him.

Sakazuki wasn’t as thrilled as the other two at his past actions. His hand reached up to pull his cap down to shield his face, only to realize it wasn’t there. Crossing his arms across his chest, he tilted his head downwards.

“Sengoku had to hold him back, or else he would have melted the entirrrrreee island.” 

Kuzan sighed, “You should really learn to keep your emotions in check.”

“Always had a bit of a temper, this one.” Borsalino shot Sakzuki a look and winked at the younger man.

Said man’s head fell down even further as he tried to hide his face. Teeth gritting, his grip on his forearms tightening, he did his best to reign in his growing annoyance.

Fujitora, well aware of just who his bathmates were laughed along. “I guess you could say Sakazuki got pretty...heated.”

The three burst into laughter, all at the expense of Sakazuki.

Unable to take the teasing, said man’s devil fruit began to activate. The heated emotions caused him to heat up in turn. Before he could realize just what his body was doing, the others began to scramble out of the water.

“Arara, not even I can take that.” Kuzan held his towel in place, the other hand fanning his heated face.

Borsalino bent down a hand hovering over the bubbling water. “Aww Sakaaaa…you made a warm spot.”

Kuzan, Issho, and Borsalino all cackled together. The sound of their laughter could be heard throughout the hot springs, confusing quite the number of people.

Not one to sit around and be ridiculed, Sakazuki stood up, the boiling water rushing off of his body. Promptly getting out of the water and leaving, he didn’t spare the others a passing glance.

“Ahh, where are you going Sakazuki,” Issho called out after him.

“Somewhere you three can’t bug the shit out of me.” He continued to mumble under his breath, leaving his companions behind.

“I guess we stoked the fires a bit too much.”

“Don’t worry about it, he’s a bit of a drama queeeeen that Saka-kun.”

Kuzan bent over and stuck an icy finger into the water. He immediately retracted it with a hiss and began sucking on it. “Well, I don’t suppose we can get back in just yet.” He stood back up, “I guess now’s the perfect time to go take a nap.”

The three made their way back into the dressing room, reaching for their clothes baskets. The cubby in which Sakazuki’s clothes used to be was empty.

“Ahh, come on Kuzaaaan. You’re on vacation. You should live a little.”

Pulling on his pants, he gave a noncommittal shrug. “I can’t enjoy myself if I’m tired.”

Borsalino placed an arm around Issho and pulled him into a half hug. “Why don’t you and I go get massages? I hear they give deep tissue ones here.”

“Sounds amazing, you sure you don’t want to join us Kuzan?”

“I’m good,” he responded as he left. “See ya later,” he called out with a wave of the hand.

Borsalino looked at Issho, giving him a pat on the shoulder. “And then there were two.”

* * *

 

The four sat around the table, various foods strewn about. The day’s past events seemed forgotten, an air of tranquility filling the room.

The men tucked in to their chosen dishes, the food even more delicious than they could have hoped.

“You should have joined us Kuzan, the massages were quite enjoyable. And the masseuses even more so~” He leaned over and elbowed Issho good naturedly, “Wouldn’t you say so?”

Issho smiled, his cheeks full.  Swallowing, he nodded. “They really were lovely. And good conversation partners.”

Kuzan, leaning on the table, smacked his forehead. “Arara, I should have known. I always miss out.” He eyed Issho, “This trip certainly has been interesting for you, Issho.”

Said man’s smile grew even bigger, his eyes crinkling in mirth. “It has been, I suppose. What about you Sakazuki?”

Sakazuki held his bowl of rice in one hand, chopsticks poised in the other. His face had been straight as a board since they had gathered at the table.

“Yeah Sakazuki, how have you been lately,” Kuzan queried in a playful tone.  He smirked at the other man, a chuckle or two escaping his lips.

Sakazuki’s face fell, the skin on his neck flushing.

“You should be quite pleased with happened earlier.”

“Can it Kuzan.”

“Ohhh?” Borsalino peered over at Kuzan curiously, “What happened earlier?”

“Nothing happened.”

“Oh, something happened alright.” Kuzan popped a piece of shrimp into his mouth, closing his eyes.

“Do tell, Sakazuki,” Issho encouraged.

He let out a sigh. “I walked in on a lady mid-dress.” He shook his head as the other two men’s faces lit up. “It was an accident,” he bit out, shoving rice into his mouth.

“Well that was quite an _accident_ ,” Borsalino chimed in, putting air quotations around the word accident.

“Of course you’d be amused,” Sakazuki bit out.

“You don’t seem to thrilled Sakazuki,” Issho questioned.

“I would never be caught doing something so crass.”

“You should live a little, you only live once. I know I would have enjoyed it.”

“How the hell would you have enjoyed it anyway?”

Borsalino and Kuzan paused at Sakazuki’s biting remark. They exchanged glances, only to turn back to the unfolding drama.

“I may not be able to see, but I do not allow such a thing to devalue life’s moments. You could stand to learn a few lessons from your peers and I.”

“It’s ridiculous, how casual you are. Life is more than your own happiness. Life is something that must be used to better yourself and the world around you.”

Thinking of Sakazuki’s past actions, the Ohara incident front and center, he frowned. “While this is true, you mustn’t lose your own humanity in the process.”

Sakazuki’s face set into a frown, his mouth opening to argue back.

“Everyone has their own agenda, their own version of justice. Each and every one of us.” He addressed the entire table, “The question, is, which one is better?”

“What the hell are you getting at?”

“Ahh, why don’t we let the dice decide.” Fishing around in his sleeve, he pulled out a pair of die. “How about a a few games?”

Borsalino took a sip of sake, surveying the scene. “I think I’ll sit out. I’m no good at games of luck.”

“Kuzan?”

“Arara, I’ll pass.”

“I suppose it’s just you and me then, Sakazuki.”

“Tch, dragging me into this,” he mumbled under his breath.

“Relax. It’s just a game of dice between friends.”

Sakazuki eyed him wearily, “Best out of ten.”

Grabbing a nearby cup, he placed the die inside. “So what will you be betting on?”

Kuzan laid down on the floor, holding his head up with his hand.

Borsalino, smiled over at him. “Well this is certainly looking to be an eventful night.”

Letting out a yawn, Kuzan gave a wry smile. “That’s one way to look at it.”

“Ohh? You don’t like games?”

“Not particularly. I’m more of a…a,” he paused momentarily to look for the proper word. He shook his head as he realized he couldn’t find what he was looking for. “I’m fine watching.”

The two men watched the game from the corner of their eyes, quite interested in the outcomes. Despite outward appearances, it was much more than just a simple game of dice. Each man had his own point to make, the die simply a way to make it.

“I think it’s nice to see Sakazuki doing something other than work. Everyone needs to do something fun every now and then.” Borsalino rubbed the stubble on his cheek, lips quirking up. “I’m not sure how much longer we would have lasted with him the way he was going.”

“I don’t really plan on putting up with him for much longer.” Kuzan eyed Sakazuki warily, lips straightening out in an unreadable expression.

“Ahhh I suppose you’re right. Once this is over, the three of us will go our separate ways.” He let out a wistful sigh and leaned back. “Business as usual.”

“Something like that.”

“Oh come on, he’s not that badddd. A little overzealous, but it’s a breath of fresh air at times.” His hand paused. “He gets the job done~”

Kuzan lowered his voice, “There’s a fine line between getting a job done and what he does.” He let out a sigh and rubbed his cheek. “A man can only take so much.”

Borsalino examined Kuzan closer, his companion’s words beginning to sink in. He weighed his next words carefully, cautious of just what this conversation could lead to. “We all have our calling in life, but if push comes to shove we all must take action. And I’m not one to sit back and watch.”

The two men exchanged glances, their eyes speaking more than their words did. The unspoken tension of possible future conflict was laid out before the two, nothing more was needed to be said.

“Odd?” Sakazuki ran his hand through his hair, pushing the short strands back. Frustration was evident in his face.

Kuzan grabbed his head in disbelief. “Eight times in a row.”

“EVEN,” Sakazuki roared out.

“Ooooh, are you sure you want to keep going Sakazuki~”

 “Even it is,” Issho replied coolly as he shook the cup. With a resounding thud, he placed the cup upside down on the table. As he pulled the cup back up the other three leaned over, eager to see just what the die had landed on.

“A four.”

“A three.”

The sound of Sakazuki’s fist hitting the table echoed throughout the room. The die bounced from the impact, falling to the side. “I don’t know how, and I don’t give a damn. There’s no way you could win nine times in a row.”

Kuzan couldn’t help but laugh at the situation. “Give it up Sakazuki, he’s won fair and square. We all watched him.”

“Hmmm, quite the lucky fellow aren’t you Ishooo~”

Sakazuki clenched his fists in anger, his teeth gnashing together. “God dammit.”

“Even justice can make a bastard like you honest, it would seem.”

“This means nothing. A simple pair of die can’t invalidate absolute justice, no matter how many times you win. Pure luck is just that. Luck.”

Fujitora opened his sightless eyes, the whites contrasting against his sun-kissed complexion. “You are right in those regards, but that does not excuse the deaths of innocents. Your actions have numerous consequences, and the lives of civilians should always be taken into account.”

His eyes widened, immediately aware of what Issho was referencing. “I did what I had to do. The possibility of having one of those scholars live to spread the vile filth of the poneglyphs threatened the entire world. A ship for countless lives.”

“I will admit; you are right in that respect. Even so, the number of casualties-“

Sakazuki stood, hands banging on the table. “YOU WEREN’T THERE. YOU WEREN’T UNDER THE PRESSURE I WAS.”

Rising to his own feet, Issho responded in kind. “THERE WERE OTHER MEASURES YOU COULD HAVE TAKEN. DO YOU NOT REGRET KILLING ALL THOSE INNOCENTS?”

Subdued, Sakazuki’s voice lowered to an almost whisper. “Do not think I don’t dwell on that decision every day of my life.” Pushing off the table with his hands, he left the room.

Silence took over the room, as they watched him march out, faces grim. Once the door was shut, Borsalino let out a sigh as Kuzan rolled his eyes. Issho sat back down, taking a sip of his own sake.

“You mean he actually has a heart?” Kuzan shook his head. “Never would have guessed it.”

“Don’t be so hard on the poor man.” Borsalino’s face lost its usual happiness. “He believes in his cause. Despite what you all think.”

Silent, Issho listened to the others converse on Sakazuki’s absolute justice.

* * *

 

The next morning, everyone awoke around the same time. All meeting for breakfast, the air was silent. Well, as silent as can be with Borsalino around.

“And so the man says , that’s not a duck. That’s my wife!”

Issho laughed at the ridiculous story, amused by its absurdity.

Sakazuki grunted and rolled his eyes.

Seemingly oblivious, Kuzan said nothing.

“Hmmm, what’s wrong Kuzannn?”

“Huh?” He looked around, noticing all eyes were on him. “Oh, I managed to lose my sleep mask somewhere yesterday….” He put his chin on his knuckle, “I don’t sleep all that well without it.”

Sakazuki chuckled at his misfortune, “Sounds like a personal problem.”

Kuzan side-eyed him. As he opened his mouth to shoot back a biting retort, a woman stepped up to their table.

“Excuse me.”

All four turned to her, taking in her shy appearance.

Borsalino smiled affably to coax her. “Ahh, good morning.”

She smiled at his friendliness and tucked a strand of hair behind her head. “Good morning, umm.” Digging through the bag slung on her shoulder she revealed, “Sorry to interrupt your breakfast, but ummm.” She took Kuzan’s sleep mask out of her bag and held it up. “I saw you drop this yesterday and wanted to return it.”

“Uh,” Kuzan jumped up at the sight of his missing attire. “You found it?”

Her smile grew, happy to be helpful. “Mhm.” She held it out to him with both hands.

He took it from her, “Arara, thank you for that. I don’t know what I’d do without it.”

“It’s no problem. Well, I’ll be going now. Enjoy your breakfast.”

Kuzan held out a hand, “Wait!”

The girl turned around and looked up at him expectantly. “Uhh, I was just about to go for a walk. You could…..tag along.” He shrugged noncommittally, “If you want.”

Her face lit up at his proposition. “I’d love to.”

Smiling at his luck, Kuzan left the table and approached her. The two left side by side, Kuzan towering over her.  “I hear there’s a nice nature trail with some flowers over this way.”

“Ahhh, looks like Kuzan found a new friend. And a cute one at that~”

“Good morning Issho!”

The three men looked over at the source of the voice to find the woman from yesterday.

“Ahh, good morning!”

“Am I interrupting anything?”

“Not at all, I was just finishing up breakfast.”

“Great, I thought I’d just stop by and ask if you’d like to come with me to the gardens.”

“That sounds lovely.” Standing up, Issho walked over to her. She immediately hooked her arm around his and lead him away, the two chuckling together.

“Issho too. Hmmm, kinda makes me feel lonelyyyy~” Borsalino looked Sakazuki dead in the eyes. “I heard there’s a volcano on the northern tip of the island. Could be romantic.  Do you want to-“

“No.”


End file.
